Making a Difference
by EmelineCarter92
Summary: After seeing his world, that wonderful magical case, Tina is fed up with living a mundane life. She wants to do something with her life. With Grindlewald's escape she feels it is her duty to help stop him but it feels it is an excuse to find Newt, following a rumor that he is heading to Paris. With their world on the verge of war, why does she keep thinking of Newt Scamander?


She wanted to try to track Newt down when she hadn't heard back from him. It was nearly a year since she'd last seen Newt. The last time she had heard from him was three months ago. This worried Tina greatly. She had almost been out of her head, of course she could pretend she still had things together. For about a year she had thought of him as a friend.

As November gave way to December, Grindlewald had escaped a few days before, Tina announced to her sister that was going to Europe. She hadn't told Queenie her true reason she was going, only that she was being sent there by MACUSA, which wasn't far from the truth. Tina knew Queenie would try to get the truth from her.

"It's too dangerous." Queenie said.

"I just can't sit here and do nothing." She felt her sisters eyes following her. "And involving Jacob isn't?"

"We'll get married someday. We'll go to Europe. I think I'd like living in England." No-Maj and magic kind can have relationships and get married, but it wasn't exactly better. They were still judged by their peers. Most of which were surly purebloods or old fashioned wizards stuck in their old ways, believing Wizards and Witches should stay with their own kind. She and her sister were half-bloods. Their mother had been No-Maj born. If her parents found true love, why couldn't she? It would be better one day. Everyone will accept No-Majs, see how extraordinary they are, see them they way that she did.

Tina disapproved of their relationship, it was against the law. They had had that argument many times before. She had been meeting him in secret. When Tina found out she was furious. Queenie had explained to her that only the bad memories were erased and he had remembered everything when he saw her. She should be more mad at Newt for deceiving all of MACUSA. But she couldn't really fault him. Queenie would have found another way to restore his memories.

Queenie, always the dreamer, even in these dark times. She wanted to tell her, that she needed to wake up. Tina couldn't wait around till this all 'blew' over. It was her job, her sworn duty, to watch over her people and No-Maj alike.

After meeting Newt, seeing that amazing world inside of that small suitcase, she wanted more than just be stuck at Macusa all her life. She wanted to see more of the world. But what bothered her the most was wondering where Newt was. She was worried that something had happened to him. That he had gotten himself into something and was way over his head.

He was out there somewhere. Maybe laying low. From MACUSA, Ministry of Magic or Grindlewald? She couldn't do nothing.

She knew the British Ministry was looking for him. He had been banned from leaving the country and was believed to be heading for Paris. MACUSA wanted her to help with Grindlewald and this was the perfect cover, while she secretly tried to find the man who changed her world. A man who saw great potential in her. He didn't exactly say it but it had showed in his letters. He took time out of his day, a very busy man, mind, now that he was famous, to write to her. She didn't believe that he would just stop. Maybe to keep her out of danger? Whatever the reason, she had to find out if he was safe. She hadn't once thought of her own safety. It was fascinating and at the same time confusing to her, that one chance encounter could change your life forever. Turn it upside down and nothing that seemed to matter to her suddenly mattered.

She had to hide her true intentions even from her own sister.

Tina had been trying to practice Occlumency to block Queenie out. It had caused a rift between them at times when Queenie try to press her about why she would go to such length to shut out her sister.

She had just told Queenie that she wanted her privacy sometimes. "MACUSA wanted me to learn so Grindlewald can't use legilamines. I'm an auror. That's my job. "

"You'd risk your life for MACUSA?"

Tina wondered if she could have handled the situation better. They shouldn't be pushing each other away. Queenie mustn't know she was look for Newt, before either Ministry could find him.

"Maybe you could get married." She must have slipped up and Queenie read her mind. That she was thinking of Newt at least.

"Don't be stupid. I only just met him once."

"But you like him. Don't lie to me. I can see it. I don't have to read your mind." _Even if you let me._

"All right. I like him. So, what? He's intelligent and pleasant to talk to. That's all. He's too...different.

"But that's the best kind of love!"

"Love? I don't love him."

"... Like Jacob and me. We only just met..."

"oh, no it's nothing like that. Besides I'm not the marrying kind." Tina tried to get the suitcase out of the closet but was having trouble. It was stuck on something. It didn't help that she was a few inches to short.

"Really? How can you know if you don't try? You think about him a lot."

Giving up, she pointed her wand at the closet. "Accio suitcase." She guided it to her bed with her wand. _H_ e hadn't responded to her letters. She thought that something happened to him or he's gotten himself into trouble. And only she could get him out of it. The Ministry believed he was headed to Paris. She's start looking for him there. She packed her clothes using magic. She couldn't care less about what she wore. She had put an extendable charm on it ages ago. It was remarkable how Newt had charmed his, creating a whole world compact in a suitcase. She'd never seen magic like that. Beautiful rare magic. And hard to accomplish. Great. Even her own luggage made her think of Newt. Why was she thinking about him this much? Her guard was down. Queenie could easily read minds, not just when people were hurting but also when they were distracted.

"Maybe he's the only one who's ever cared enough." Dad sure didn't. He was far too busy with you and your special, incredibly rare gift. Mom just payed attention to me because she had to.

"Why do you have to be so hard on yourself sometimes."

"Maybe that's just the way I am. I excepted too much from too many people. I wasted my life waiting for them to accept me. I can only expect to get things I need to get done and make my own life. I can't stay here."

"You said you could never leave..."

"I know I did. But it's not forever. I just can't...I do love being here, but I want to do something with my life, make a difference in the world."

"You don't have to go after Grindelwald."

"It's not like I want to. I have to. You've always dreamed of leaving New York and going to England were mom and dad grew up." She distracted herself with the dresses Queenie had laying out on her bed. "I like all the dresses you pick out for us."

"If this doesn't stop soon... Maybe I should forget about Europe and live with you for the rest of my life." Maybe it was just a silly dream, Queenie thought.

"I wouldn't mind that." Her older sister said.

Since their parents died, they were all each other had. Queenie wanted to get married and start a life with Jacob but she tried not to think of it often. It would mean leaving her sister, they had become a part of each other. It would be like leaving a piece of her behind. She would come to Europe with them. Tina would never leave their parent's house, full of memories of their mother. In ways Tina had been like a mother to her, a daughter and vice versa.

If Tina wanted to leave, she'd go too. She and Jacob could get married.

"I can't imagine ever leaving you." This surprised Queenie. It was as if her own sister was the legilamines.

At times she had felt outshined by her younger sister when their parents had been alive. Their father had dotted on the golden-haired Goldstein child, while her mother dotted on the dark haired one. Jealous even, that she was given more attention to her sister because she was special. Now they knew that wasn't the case. Tina had been going through old family pictures. Queenie looked the spitting image of his late sister that had died when she was a young child.

"I couldn't leave you."

"You don't have to. Let the others handle Grindelwald."

"You know I can't do that." She grabbed her suitcase and was off.

 _This is me, making a difference._

* * *

 ** _Hello Fantastic Beasts Fans, I hope you enjoyed this and that is has you hyped up for the movie. I probably won't add more chapters till I see the movie, which unfortunately won't be till the 30th. This is just a pre-lude to the Crimes of Grindlewald._**


End file.
